


Save the Day

by tacothefish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Games, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Green Lion, I need representation god damnit, Kinda, Not in Space, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Voltron, altea, black lion - Freeform, blue lion - Freeform, i have to update this via mobile because my school blocked ao3, im making Pidge genderflux because I need representation, mainly Pidge pov, red lion - Freeform, sorry for weird format/weird character tags, team voltron - Freeform, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: CongratulationsYou have been chosen to be part of top secret Operation Voltron.In late April of last year, you competed in challenges along with 900,897 other individuals at the Palace of Lions. Of those 900,897 individuals, 300,000 individuals with wanted attributes and skills were chosen. Over the course of the year, individuals were removed from the list until five were left.You are one of those five.You, along with the other four paladines, will meet at the Castle of Lions at 0800 hours on April 25 for briefing about Operation voltron.-Princess Allura~~~Pidge never thought they would ever find their brother and father because of their video game obsession, and they defiantly never thought that they would ever be part of something like Operation Voltron, yet here they were, controlling a giant green lion.With the threat of being taken over by the Galra empire, why did Allura pick three random people to control a super weapon? Pidge may not know that, but they do know for certain that this is the only way to get their family back.





	Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really apologize if there is any weird formating. The only computer available to me is my school laptop, and they blocked ao3 a couple months ago (aka why I stopped updating my other fics)  
> Also the character tags are weird too? I’m blaming the fact that I have to use my mobile.

“Are we all in agreement that to make this a thing, we have to promise not to reveal our identities to each other, for safety and personal reasons?”

A chorus of yeses, yeahs, and of courses ring through Pidge’s headset, “Definitely,” they finished, blowing a bubble of gum.

“Anyway,” a voice cut in, “I’m going to log off for now, I’ve got to do my skin care routine.”

“It is literally eight pm,” another voice said.

“Exactly. Even though I was born looking like an angel, it takes work to maintain that. Message me if you need me.”  _ TheTailor has logged off. _

__ “Yeah I think I’m going to log off too, it’s been a long day and I am starving!”  _ _hunk_ has logged off. _

__ “Let’s all log off. The Castle will alert all of us if something happens.”  _ the_gorgeous_man has logged off. _

__ “Get rest, paladins,”  _ PrincessAllura has logged off. _

__ “Goodnight team,”  _ shiro has logged off _

“Night.”  _ spicyboi has logged off _

__ _ pidgen has logged off _

 

_ ~ _ __ _ ~ _ __ _ ~ _

 

_ Congratulations _

 

_ You have been chosen to be part of top secret Operation Voltron. _

_ In late April of last year, you competed in challenges along with 900,897 other individuals at the Palace of Lions. Of those 900,897 individuals, 300,000 individuals with wanted attributes and skills were chosen. Over the course of the year, individuals were removed from the list until five were left. _

_ You are one of those five. _

_ You, along with the other four paladines, will meet at the Castle of Lions at 0800 hours on April 25 for briefing about Operation voltron. _

 

_ -Princess Allura _

 

_ ~ _ __ _ ~ _ __ _ ~ _

__ The whole situation still felt surreal. They were closer than every to getting their father and brother back. 

Pidge stood up from their rolling chair, shutting down the many computers and monitors in their set up. To Pidge’s knowledge, Team Voltron was comprised of seven members, Princess Allura, her advisor Coran, and five anonymous citizens of Altea, including themself. The Team’s main objective was to keep peace in Altea, to help others, and fight the Galra Empire all from the comfort of their home. They controlled giant robot lions via special technology Princess Allura gave to them herself. The tech resembles a video game so that the paladins (as Princess Allura calls them) don’t have to adapt to something entirely new. There were many different ways to use the tech: virtual reality, keyboard, joystick, wii remotes, etc. Allura said there were also robot versions of all of the paladins so that they could go out and do things that the lions couldn’t, but pidge hadn’t personally seen it, unlike the lions. That was all Pidge knew. 

“I’m going to get you home, Matt,” Pidge whispered to theirself. They took a sip of their coffee. 

“Shit! Hot hot hot hot!” they sputtered coffee, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and downing it. “I think that’s enough coffee for tonight,” they groaned. Walking out of the kitchen, Pidge roamed to their shower, setting it to scolding hot. Stepping into the shower, Pidge sighed. The anxiety of tomorrow was building up in their stomach. They had a job interview at nine in the morning at their local video game shop. It was only part-time, as they were still a student, but with Matt and dad gone, and their mom who had shut herself in her room with research for any possible sign of her husband and son, only leaving for the restroom and food, Pidge thought it would be the best way to keep their mind off of it.

Even though Allura was paying them and the other paladins greatly, Pidge still needed a job for various reasons: to get out of the apartment, it was a good thing to have on a resume, and their school gave benefits for student who had jobs (having a job was the only way to leave school early. Aka; early-dismissal).

Pidge turned off the shower, and looked in the mirror. Their long hair dripping with water. “I need to cut my hair,” they said, twirling a strand of long, wet hair in between their fingers, “might as well do it now.”

Taking the hair scissors their brother used to use, Pidge cut off a large section of their hair. And another. And another. And another until all of their hair was above their chin. Then they started styling it like how they had seen their brother do for years. Until he went missing.

Pidge swept up the hair, and used the blow dryer to get stray hair of themself and dry their hair. “I look like Matt,” they commented.

Putting on their glasses, they dressed themself, and hung up the towel they had been using. 

“What do you want Lance? Don’t you usually go radio silent after seven?” Pidge answered the video call Lance had set up. 

“You aren’t going to believe this!” Lance responded, ignoring Pidge’s teasing.

“If it’s a cute girl, I don’t care,” Pidge said, closing the door to the bathroom and walking through the hallway to their room.

“I mean, there are always hot girls, but that’s not what I’m talking about. I just got my acceptance letter to the Garrison!”

“What? You, the guy who’s only skill is flirting, got into the most elite school in the nation?”

“Flirting is not my only skill, although it’s nice to know you feel that way. And yes! I’m starting when school starts in August.”

“So, what I’m hearing is that if I get this job, not only will you be my neighbor, but you will be my manager and my classmate?”

“You are correct!”

“I would be better off being part of the Galra Empire,” Pidge hung up.

“Pidge!” Pidge heard from the otherside of their bedroom wall, along with some shuffling. “Lance,” Pidge yelled, “I swear if you come over here I will hurt you!” 

“Too late,” Lance said, coming into their room from their balcony. “If you didn’t want me over, you would have locked the balcony.”

“This is victim-blaming.”

“My bad.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed. We live on the top floor,”

“So?”

“You literally jumped from your balcony to my balcony,”

“And?”

“We live on the fifteenth fucking floor!”

“Relax,” Lance yawned, dropping down on one of Pidge’s many bean bags, “I’ve done it plenty of times,”

“Yeah, but when you fall off, the cops are going to question me and then they will probably find you-know-what.”

“What?”

“You’re helpless.”

“Like Eliza Hamilton.”

“Holy shit your hair!” Lance yelled.

“We’ve had an entire conversation and you just noticed?”

Lance ignored their comment, “You cut off like a whole foot!”

Pidge, fell onto their bed, placing theirself into the corner of the bed that touched where two walls met. “I’m going to sleep, Lance. You know the way out.”

“Don’t have to be so rude about it. I’m going to visit the warehouse later. After I finish my nightly routine. Wanna tag along?”

“Lance, I already told you. I’m going to sleep. If you haven’t been paying attention, I have an interview in the morning. Plus, I haven’t slept in, like, a week. I’ll go with you tomorrow. After my interview,”

“Okay. Whatever,” Lance stretched, walking to the hallway entrance of Pidge’s room, “see you later.”

“Goodnight, Lance,” Pidge sighed, their eyes drooping.

“Night, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to update this one on a scedule. I’m going to try for every saturday, but that’s probably gonna go down the drain. 
> 
> I can ship almost every ship in voltron, and I am planning for one ship involving Keith to help advance the plot, tell me what ship ya’ll want and I’ll put it in!


End file.
